


Patient

by ratchet_intellectual



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Light Smut, M/M, Oblivious Tony, Pining Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:50:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratchet_intellectual/pseuds/ratchet_intellectual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was perfectly reasonable for him to wait for Tony. Not a problem at all...In fact, it was such a non-problem because Steve was so patient, he was perfectly fine standing every so calmly outside the workshop door with its floor to ceiling windows opaqued for privacy. He stood still and patient, not tapping his foot or grinding his jaw or clenching his fists until the knuckles turned white. Just stood waiting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patient

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfiction in a long time. This couple is always on my mind, especially since I'm reading the comics again. Vague hodgepodge of different teams that made sense, no specific time just takes place pre-Civil War(the comics)

     Steve liked to think of himself as a patient man. Or rather his own stubbornness demanded patience. He waited as a child, sick in bed and too frail to move, for his mother to return home after long shifts at the hospital. He waited for Bucky to finish with his gal of the evening, his long gone before dinner had even started. He waited for the military to finally see the passion he held, his perseverance won out despite his physical short comings. He waited 70 years in ice as the world continued at a blindingly fast pace without him. So it was perfectly reasonable for him to wait for Tony. Not a problem at all...In fact, it was such a non-problem because Steve was so patient, he was perfectly fine standing every so calmly outside the workshop door with its floor to ceiling windows opaqued for privacy. He stood still and patient, not tapping his foot or grinding his jaw or clenching his fists until the knuckles turned white. Just stood waiting... 

     His hands itched for the shield, something sturdy and sure that could crack the reinforced windows and shatter the barrier between him and the genius. Or maybe if he planned carefully, a few well placed punches in the weaker points would send the glass crashing down. That surely would get his attention(but then he might go on a 14 hour work bender to try and find out how Steve shattered it with his bare hands). It wasn't wasn't rare for Tony to be late for their dates. Or well that's what Logan called them. Really they were just outings between friends. They usually went to a burger joint or hole-in-the-wall diner then went to see a show. Sometimes when nothing good was playing they'd go home and watch movies in the large communal living area. If that particular night was too nice to be spent indoors, they would go for long walks or lounge peacefully on the rooftop talking the hours away. Due to their chaotic and inconsistent schedules,days when they could line up and meet were rare and cherished. Steve knew the nights spent with 

     Tony in companionable bliss would improve his mood drastically for the next few days. After glow is what Jan called it but Steve just liked to believe Tony, as one of his oldest friend, brought out the best in him.

     So forgive him if he was a bit upset with Tony locking down his lab when they were supposed to leave an hour ago. His pass code still worked and he could enter the space silently but something irrational had stopped him from doing so. As much as he wanted to break into the workshop and steal Tony away from whatever piece of genius he was working on, he felt a pang of guilt. Tony does so much for the team while juggling his company and SHEILD contracts. He knew if he went in there and said the word, Tony would pop up and leave behind whatever he was doing because Tony could never really say no to him when it comes to things like this. The only time when Tony can be free is when he is waist deep in mechanical parts, covered in oil creating the next version of his suits. Steve's watched him work and its clear to anyone with eyes that Tony was his happiest here. So who was Steve to take him away from that? Not for something like this. Another part of him, something that is pushed to the farthest part of his mind, aches because this rare nights mean the world to him and the fact that the sentiment is not mutual burns.

     Tony frequently loses track of time when he is in his work space so it makes sense that this appointment, something non-urgent and frivolous, would also be forgotten. After a few more minutes staring at the windows he sighs and decided to go upstairs.

     When he entered Jan and Carol are chatting quietly to themselves over crackers and cheese slices someone(most likely Jarvis) picked up from the deli this morning. They looked up and Jan gave him a sympathetic look.

      “What happened? Tony forgot about Date Night?” He didn't bother to correct her as she patted the chair next to her, beckoning him to sit at the large island with them. Absentmindedly, he ripped off a piece of provolone for himself.

      “He seems to be working on something big. I didn't want to bother him.” he replied and no he was not pouting. Carol snorted.

     "I'm sure if you asked he'd leave in a heartbeat. He'd drop just about anything for you....:Literally.” She said, vaguely alluding to the time when Iron Man had let a two story house fall on Wolverine so he could snatch Captain America out of the sky.

      “Maybe but it wouldn't be fair of me. His been all around the world these last few days and he hasn't had the chance to work on the armor. He's caught up in something important.”

     “Still, I hate to see a national icon reduced to a kick puppy.” said Jan. “I think you should just call him up and go out. It would be good for the both of you to get some fresh air outside of work.” Steve himself also had a busy week. He went into the Amazon on a solo mission on Sunday and returned two days later to meetings and debriefs all day. He was hoping for a quiet night with his best friend but plans, especially in this line of work, usually don't pan out.

      “No no, it's fine. I think I'm just going to hit the sack early. I do have to revamp the training sequences tomorrow.” He slide off his chair and headed towards to elevator. “Have a good night ladies.”

     A murmured 'Night Cap' was said in return. The two super women looked warily at his back before whispering something that even his super hearing couldn't get all of.

     “Always torturing himself....it would be so much easier.....”

     "No, I completely agree...”

     Another deep sigh and Steve went up to his personal floor. Shucking off his shoes and shirt(nothing too fancy, just something nice for the occasion), He unbuckles his pants and letting them drop to the floor. He didn't bother picking them up, suddenly hit with a wave of fatigue. With a big 'oof' he flopped onto his bed. Despite the heaviness in his bones, he found himself wide awake.

     His mind naturally shifted back to Tony but if he was honest, it never really left. He imagined the night they could have had: digging into a pizza pie together, Tony talking the whole way through with food in his mouth, the silvering of his hair as the walked under the moonlight,the richness of his laugh after Steve said some lame half-thought out joke. Even to his own ears this sounded romantic. More than romantic. It was loving and intimate. And that's how Steve felt quite honestly. He wished nights like that, nights they have had dozens of times before, would last forever because it felt as if the world narrowed down to just him and the billionaire. It felt right. Perfect.  
His mind started to drift at unknown possibilities. If he ever moved in so slightly and caught Tony's lips with his own he would know their softness,the small sounds that he would make that Steve would capture. The feel of Tony's hands in his hair, on his neck, arms, touching in ways that went beyond a friendly pat on the back or a clasp of the shoulder. He dreamed of what it would be like to sweep him up in his arms. How it would be to coax Tony's tongue out or would he be bold and devour Steve's mouth? His mind drifted to them coming home wrapped up in each other. Tony's suit jacket would fall to the floor and Steve would pull off his expensive shirt. His zipper would be caught under his fingers and pulled because Steve would be eager to see the genius bare in this context.

      Steve rolled over onto his back and allowed his hand to travel down his front. He stopped at his boxers. His cock started to harden and needed relief. He grasped it through the underwear. Letting out a silent gasp, he thought of what it would be like to have Tony under him panting. He would beg for more and part his legs sweetly for him. Had Tony already done something like this before? Or would he be a virgin, demure and unsure, completely trusting Steve to take charge. He started to rub his erection harder at the latter thought. Yes...Tony never seemed like he took a man to bed. He would let Steve be the one to take him. Tony's cock would swell and the tight opening below would flutter, wanted something to fill it. Steve flicked his wrist, freeing his cock from its prison. He hissed as the cool air of the bedroom touched its hot skin. He got a firm grasp on it now and started stroking. He imagined what the sticky, red head of his dick would test like in his mouth. What kind of sounds would Tony make when he sucked him? Would he mind if Steve moved his tongue lower to lick at something else.....

      He picked up the pace. Tony on his back opening beautifully. Then Tony bent over his office desk, begging for more. Tony on his hands and knees screaming Steve's name over and over again as he rammed into him. The pre-cum made it slick and easy for Steve to stroke faster. God, what would Tony be like riding his cock? His usually styled hair a mess with sweat, blue eyes dark with hunger and lust, hard pink nipples sensitive and tight from Steve's abuse. Tony was a beautiful man but Jesus and Mary, what would he look like in the throngs of passion, sex crazed and aching for release? And Steve would give him that release, stroking his hard cock in time with his strokes. He would beg for more, faster, harder. Demanding Steve fuck him until he was sore and gasping.

     Just as he was about to fall over the edge, white hot pleasure coiled tight and ready to unload, there was a knock on the door.

     “Steve? You awake?” Tony's voice was the last thing he needed to hear. With a flick of his wrist he imagined that voice saying his name in a slightly different tone. He came in ropes over his chest and stomach and he milked it to the very end, shuddering lightly.

     “Steve? Are you okay?”

     Panting, Steve collected himself as he came back from his high. Wiping off his spill on his now ruined shirt, he sat up and answered.

      “Yeah Tony I'm up give me a minute.” He took off his undershirt and threw it towards the corner of his room, deciding to go topless. Grabbing some tissues off the side dresser, he wiped off any excess on his hands and body. He took a deep breathe, releasing slowly, before opening the door. “Hey.”

      Tony smiled at him, not knowing that Steve came to the sound of his voice not even minutes ago. “Hey. I know it's usually lights out at the nursing home around this hour but I wanted to know if you had it in you to catch a movie. Well the one we were supposed to see tonight.” He gave an sheepish grin and shrugged. “Yeah sorry about that too. I was upgrading the Mark VII's new propulsion system. I'm trying something different with them and I really think it will make- Ah...Sorry. Movies. Me. You. Go. Now. It starts at 9:25.”

      The super solider watched the dark haired man in front of him carefully. He showered and changed to a nice, loose red button up that complimented his eyes and casual slacks. His hair was combed and begging for Steve's hands to brush through them. Slowly, he smiled.

      “I'm sure this old timer has some steam in him still. Let me get ready again,” He gave his friend a pointed look. “and I will meet you down stairs at 2100.”

      Tony gave him a mock salute with a salacious smirk. “Sir yes sir! For all your pain and suffering, you can pick which car we take this time. I'm still driving but you can pick.” Steve rolled his eyes.

      “I suppose that's good compensation for standing me up. But we are taking my bike. And I'm driving.”

     Tony sucked his teeth but complied. He hurried downstairs to the garage to get to the motorcycle first and claim “first person to touch it gets to drive it!” but Steve will just slide him down the seat and take the handlebars. Tony would grip his waist and make a dirty remark that would touch too close to home for Steve. And on their way there, all Steve will think about is the heat of Tony pressed to his back, face on his shoulder as he lets the wind blow his perfect hair wild.

      Steve was a very patient man. He could wait forever for Tony to finally see the signs. But for now he was content with waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> This might turn into a series and if it does the next will just be filthy stuff because I'm sexually repressed at the moment. Review and kudos if you please!


End file.
